


Safety Blanket

by Alpha_nix



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil 2 - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Self Loathing, Slow Burn, Zombie Apocalypse, realized I messed up the timeline oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_nix/pseuds/Alpha_nix
Summary: After your coworkers mysteriously turn to Zombies causing you to be left behind, you try desperately to escape Raccoon City. After Being Attacked by a Zombie having no way to defend yourself, you accept your fate and await your inveitable doom, until Leon S Kennedy comes to your rescue.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/You
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So hi this is my first Fan fic that I have written, so it may not be perfect. Why I wrote this I have no clue why. But I hope you enjoy 
> 
> ((Might come back and revise some earlier chapters later))

Well there you were about to be a zombie's next meal. You Had Not been in racoon city long, you just wanted a job far from your parents and racoon city was the farthest you were going to get. You loved your parents very much but you wanted to prove yourself on your own. Sadly on your second day of work disaster struck. All of your new coworkers were now Zombies out to get you. Luckily some people came to save you but quickly after that you were on your own after they left you to fend for yourself. You didn't have really anything to defend yourself besides a bat you had found. A baseball bat is a useful blunt weapon when it comes to maybe a few zombies but when it is a horde that's when things get tricky. Most of the time you just snuck around hoping that you weren't killed by one of them. This obviously worked until right now. A zombie managed to somehow seek up on you when your guard was down. Now you were just screaming for your life hoping desperately for someone to save you. You haven't seen anyone in about a week and you felt like you were going insane.

“Someone please help me!”,you cried out. You heard nothing from anyone, not even a sound.

Someone had to be here somewhere. You called out again, still no answer. This was it you were going to die all thanks to a stupid gross looking zombie. You thought about your parents and wondered if they or anyone knew what was happening. When you bursted out the door you told them you were going to make something of yourself. You hoped they were proud of you whatever you might be doing now. A small soft smile escaped your lips, ready to accept your demise. Fate however had a different plan for you. You heard loud footsteps coming closer and two gunshots suddenly the zombie that was trying to attack you was now on the ground not moving. A man in a police officers uniform ran up to you.

“Are you ok?”, he asked. You weren't one to have a random burst of emotions but you quickly buried your face into his chest. This was finally starting to get to you. You saw your co-workers all dead, well undead and were quickly left to fend for yourself. You didn't know if your parents knew about any of what was happening in the city or if they knew you were alive, you had no way of contacting them so it was hard to tell. You started to cry gasping for air because you couldn't really breathe.

“Hey it's going to be ok”, he said patting your back,”my Name is Leon..Leon Kennedy”

You perked up when he started to talk to you. Why did he care? Nobody cared about you, everyone left you behind. You wanted to tell him your name but all that came out were muffled sobs. However you began to focus on his heartbeat. Something about it was soothing, also feeling his chest slowly fall. You just told yourself to calm down in your head over and over again. You pulled yourself from his chest looking at his face. He was handsome and had very pretty blue eyes.

“Im (Y/N)(L/N), nice to meet you”, you said with a smile, he smiled back at you and said,

”well guess we should get you patched up”You didn't really realize that you were bleeding from your neck and started to rub it embarrassed.

You hadn't known Leon for long but you hoped you could leave him as fast as possible before he left you behind.


	2. One life for another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Leon fixes you up you quickly realize that your ankles going to have to be worked on a little more. He offers to take you back to the RPD station when you run into trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some reason this took at least three days to write and go through then add more to it (though I'm uploading this on the same day as chapter one as I posted the first two chapters on my Tumblr). So here you go (also low key the longest thing I’ve ever written so there’s that) I also am going to continue this series until I get burnt out which more than likely won't happen.

“Almost there and..done”, Leon said with a smile,“that should do the trick for now”

You were obviously grateful for his help but something slightly irked you about why Leon would help you. Sure he was from the looks of it a cop, but did that even matter now that zombies had invaded all of raccoon city, there wasn’t really a need to enforce laws at the moment. Also you definitely had some self loathing. 

The first group that came to get you just ended up leaving you behind as you just seemed like dead weight to them. You had hurt your ankle trying to fend off all of your undead coworkers before they found you. You were limping everywhere and slowing them down so they came to the executive decision to leave you behind. You couldn’t tell if they felt remorse or not but something about it got you like a bag of bricks. For a while now you had just been wandering around aimlessly trying to find a way out of raccoon city. Yeah now look where that got you. 

“Thanks for the help”, you said turning around,“now if you’ll excuse me I’ll-”, you were about to say I’ll be going when a sharp pain in your ankle, causing you to take a deep inhale and grit your teeth. 

“(Y/N),are you okay?”, Leon asked worriedly 

“Yeah never been better”, you said in obvious pain,“now if you’ll excuse me I’ll really get go-OW!”,you tried to walk but that seemed to just make it worse. 

“Dammit it’s happening again”, you said frustrated and angrily. Your ankle hadn’t really healed properly and well trying to escape does require a lot of activity on your feet and unless you wanted to be a zombies next meal, you also just couldn’t find anywhere to rest. You had just been using painkillers and herbs you found to numb the pain but you had just run out before the zombie attacked. 

“Is something wrong?”, Leon asked you

“It’s just my a-ankle, I hurt a while ago right when all this..happened”, you said sorrowful,“I’ve been using herbs and painkillers I found to numb the pain”

“Do you have any right now?”,Leon asked 

You shook your head now kind of embarrassed you ran out so quickly.

“Well I did leave some extra herbs and a first aid spray back at the station, I could bring you there and fix you up a bit more there, it’s not far from here” 

“I uhh”, you were about to reject his offer not wanting to be more dead weight to him but a realization hit you. If you went with Leon he could fix your ankle up and it would probably stop hurting like a bitch. He could also protect you if he’d allowed it as he seemed to have somewhat of an idea with what he was doing.

“I mean if you don’t mind”, you said with a weak smile, he then reaches for your hand and wraps your arm around his shoulder. You look at him slightly confused.

“It’ll take some pressure off of it”, he said with a smile

God he always smiled. He had perfect hair, a perfect smile, and had perfect blue eyes. Everything about him seemed perfect. This flustered you a bit as he was well umm pretty cute. You two walked very slowly back to the station as your ankle wasn’t in the best condition. You also felt dumb as the station wasn’t far from the alley you were in. You realized that there had been kinda an awkward silence and you tried to make conversation with Leon.

“So how long have you been here?”

“I uhh just got here actually”, he said not looking at you trying to stay concentrated Incase anymore zombies showed their faces,“I’m a new officer for the RPD, well I don’t know about that anymore actually,most of them turned”, he said looking down 

“I get it one day my colleagues are alive and well the next day they’re zombies trying to eat me...How did you find me anyways?”

“Well I decided to go outside the building to see if I could find anything, and well I heard you”, he said smiling...again 

“Boy you sure do love to smile”, you joke with a small laugh

“I just can’t help it, especially when it comes to a pretty lady”, he said with a smirk and winked, and all you could do was blush attempting to form coherent sentences but unable to. This made him laugh (loud enough so the zombies wouldn’t hear). You two were now very close after what felt like eternity. you two finally made it back to the station the next part was going to be tricky. The gate to the station was locked meaning one of you was going to have to climb over and unlatch it. Also some zombies were surrounding it. Leon cursed under his breath, trying to think of a way to get back to the station. While Leon was thinking you were obviously a little on edge after your last encounter with one urging Leon to think of a solution quick. 

“How well do you know how to shoot a gun?”, he asked, catching you a bit off guard and slightly confused.

“I uhh think I can”, you say a little unconvinced at yourself,“do you have any extra guns on you?”, you ask him, he then hands you a shotgun. 

“Woah that’s a bit more firepower than I was expecting”, you say with a nervous laugh

“(Y/N) I’m going to need you to distract them while I get the gate unlatched”

“But I’ve only fired a gun once in my life and I missed every shot”, you said slightly panicked, Leon places a hand on your shoulder trying to calm you down.

“I know you can do this just aim for their heads there’s only seven of them meaning the others from earlier went somewhere else”

“Wait...there were more here!”

“Ok just relax I’m gonna climb the fence and open the latch to let you in..I don’t know if more will come so just trust me”

“But-but my ankle!”

“Try and put more pressure on the good ankle, it should work”, though you swear you heard him say maybe under his breath. There weren’t really any other options so you took a deep breath, closed your eyes and nodded at Leon.

“Ok good”, he said, turning to face the gate before turning back at you and saying to also not waste ammo while you just rolled your eyes. He gave a nervous smile with a thumbs up. 

“On the count of three”, he whispered,“one...two...three!”, and he immediately bolted toward the gate and left you in the dust. You suddenly realized what you were supposed to be doing. You grabbed the shotgun and aimed it at 3 of the zombies heads.

You closed your eyes, took a deep breath and fired. Two of them immediately collapsed to the ground while one of them was blasted away. Not taking a second chance to see where the other one went you fired again at three more zombies killing all three that time. You didn’t know where the one zombie from the first group was at but it didn’t matter to you as you bolted toward the gate with your ankle still in pain. Leon was now on the other side just about to unlatch when you heard the last zombie groan. You turned around cocking the shotgun and aiming it. The thing you didn’t expect was what the zombie looked like.

It had blonde decaying hair in a ponytail, a black Bret holding its bangs back, a wedding ring and a bracket on its wrist that had your name on it. This zombie was your childhood best friend and coworker, Maria. Your face dropped immediately recognizing her. Your arms shook and your heart pounded and soon it was all you could hear. Your vision soon blurred everything around Maria. She was all you could see. Your breathing became irregular while tears formed in your eyes. You thought you heard Leon yelling at you to shoot or to get behind him but you couldn’t hear him. All you heard was your heart pounding.

You thought Maria was sick that day and she didn’t go in, she couldn’t have gotten infected that day...unless that’s why she was sick. Your mind began to race about her husband, was he safe?,Did she kill him, were they both infected? Your thoughts began to spiral and soon you thought this was somehow your fault, it somehow was always your fault when it came to things. She got closer and closer to you. You couldn’t move, your body wouldn’t let you. You thought this was it you were going to die by the hands of your best friend. You closed your eyes but you suddenly opened them with a start when you felt something pull you back by your jacket. Everything was in slow motion. You were about to fall back on the ground when you saw Leon holding and aiming a gun. You heard a gunshot and saw a bullet wiz past your face. You saw where it was heading and all you could do was mouth sorry as it flew into Maria’s head blood spewing out from it. Suddenly things sped up again as you hit the ground hard.

“What the hell was that!” Leon yelled, he waited for an answer but it didn’t come,“(Y/N), answer me what the hell-”, he stopped his sentence when he saw what you looked like on the ground. You were shaking like a leaf and tears were streaming down your face. He soon realized that more zombies were coming and quickly went to latch the gate. 

“(Y/N) are you ok?”, Leon asked with no response and quickly realized he wasn’t going to get one anytime soon. He scooped you in his arms carrying you into the police station, While you wrapped your arms around him and just cried into his shoulder.

  
  



	3. Grief, pain, and comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon gets you to the station and your still shaken up about what happened to Maria. You quickly realize your not the only one injured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to out maybe a little bit earlier but I just passed out at 10 last night so yay, also this basically is the dialogue chapter with a lot of dialouge and is a tad shorter than the last one.

Leon placed you on the front desk looking down at you with a sorrowful look on his face. You however can’t even look him in the eyes. All you can see is her bruised like decaying skin with rotting flesh,her groans, and her messed up teeth. She had her usual work attire. Wait a minute she said she was sick and couldn't go to work. Why was she wearing that? You realized then and there that Maria didn't call you her husband did. Why did he call you instead and not Maria.

“(Y/N) umm could you please let go of me” , you perked up and looked at Leon whose eyes were looking down at the floor, and you definitely realized you were still clinging onto him. You quickly let go of him not wanting to look at him in the eyes. There was an awkward aura in the air. You tried looking at him in the eyes but Leon quickly looked away. You could tell your reaction made him upset just as much as you were. This awkward back and forth could have gone forever if you two were not interrupted.

“L-Leon”,You heard someone groan, Leon quickly got up and ran to the other side of the room. You were slightly confused why Leon just left you but thought it might be for a good reason. You heard a man talking slightly yelling at Leon, from what you heard it sounded like this.

Where the hell have you been Leon?, it's been an hour and a half!”, you could tell he was not happy at Leon.

“Im sorry Marvin but there was a girl who was in danger and I did my duty protect and serve”, you heard Leon say,”she really needed my help and well we ran into trouble”

“What kind of trouble?, said the man you assumed to be named Marvin.

“Well um you see she was in an alley near the station so umm I had to climb the gate”,Leon said with an obvious and embarrassed tone

“And?”, Marvin said with a definite hint of annoyance obviously sensing there was more to the story.

“And well I had to climb back over the fence and umm she shot some zombies for me” Leon said rubbing his neck with his hand.

“And is she here now?”

“Yeah she's just a little… shaken up at the moment”,Leon said with a definite sadness in his voice.

“And why is she shaken up?”

“Well the last zombie she was about to shoot it then she just didn't”

“Why didn't she shoot Leon?”,Marvin asked again

“I dont know”,Leon said but he and you could tell Marvin was slightly angry 

“Why didn't she shoot Leon”,Marvin asked once more.

“I don’t know”

“Why the hell didn't she shoot?, marvin said with a more assertive tone 

“I don’t know!”,Leon yelled,”one moment she's pretty confident shooting zombies the next shes shaking like a leaf crying and refused to answer or just couldn't I guess”

“She was a coworker of mine”,you said limping to where they were at,”she was also my… best friend”, as you said those words more tears fell from your face, just those words alone held wait in your head but saying them out loud made you feel even more emotional,”Her name was Maria”

“I-”,Leon’s eyes widened in horror realizing what he did stepping backward,”(Y/N), I'm so sorry”, you could tell that Leon meant that with all his heart and he felt such shame for what he did.

“Don't be”, you said numbly,”she-she wasn't herself anymore”, you stuttered she really wasn't herself she was dead well undead. You just couldn't bring yourself to kill her even if she was dead. 

“You did the right thing Leon”, you said looking him the eyes,”I'm just a coward”

“Hey don't say that”, Leon said hurt that you would say that about yourself 

“(Y/N), was it?”,you looked over to see marvin who was in obvious pain,”the fact you were able to shoot even those things proves your no coward”,The way Marvin said those words made you feel a little better but something in your body could sense what he was about to say next.

“If you see one of those things - friend, uniform or not - you do not hesitate. You take it out... or you run. Got it?”, he said with an emphasis on his words that sounded cold. Leon slightly flinched at his words while you just stood there eyes meeting Marvin’s.

“Yes sir” you said almost coldly and numbly slightly shocked how you said it

”good, that goes for you to Leon", Marvin replied and immediately started to cough. Leon tried to help him but Marvin refused.

“Help her first then help me”, he said pointing at you while you just hobbled around awkwardly and Leon nodded walking over to you.

“How's it feeling?”,Leon asked

“It feels slightly better I just don't know what the hell I did to it”,you said trying to reassure him you were alright now, even though you didn't know yourself if you were ok. 

“Well I'm going going to need to get a better look at it”’ he said pointing at your foot smiling awkwardly,”so uhhhhh”

You simply just rolled your eyes and carefully took off your boot and stocking. Leon seemed to notice that stocking as he kinda stared at it while you just smirked at him. You made sure to take extra care of how much he saw mainly because they were not cheap and might as well gloat about them. 

“Yoohoo, my ankle still needs checking”, you said, smirking again obviously trying to tease him about it. Leon quickly realized he had been staring a bit too long his face flushing red and his checks becoming rosy, this caused you to laugh making him even more embarrassed.He, finally got to your ankle discovering a nasty bruise looking very black and purple. 

“Well it's not broken”, Leon said,”That’s a good sign”

“So it'll heal eventually,right?”,you asked him with a slight excited tone. Leon just laughed.

”Well even if it was broken it would still heal just slower”, he said with a smile, you realized he hadn't really smiled since you got to the station and it made you feel slightly better as he seemed to be going back to his normal smiley self which you liked.

“Oh look who’s smiling again”

“Oh so you notice when I smile?”, he said with a playful tone,”guess I am just as charming as they say”

“Oh don’t get your hopes up,I just like it when people smile it helps calm me down some times, also you're too much of squeaky clean cop for my taste”,this made Leon laugh but he suddenly looked down at the floor.

“I'm sorry”, he said with a sadness in his voice,you had a feeling you knew what he was talking about.

“Leon its ok you didn't know”

“but-I”,he was cut off by you

“You didn't know, also”, you suddenly put your hands into his surprising him, “If it wasn't for you i'd probably be dead”,you said smiling.

“Yeah,I guess you're right”,he said with a sad smile, he then retracted his hands from yours, “i'm going to go find you some herbs now, just make sure Marvin’s ok for now”,he said walking away.

Now it was just you and Marvin, well he was passed out on the couch, so really it's just you,alone, with your thoughts as you went back to thinking about Maria again,Hopefully she was in a better place now.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know why I rambled about the stocking lol


	4. Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You remember the day your life became a living hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter boiiiii. This kinda took awhile because I didn't feel like writing last night, so I just wrote this in random spurts lol. Also may or may not mention RE3 hehehe.

Now you were alone and you really hated that. With people you were at least able to keep certain thoughts at bay but when you were alone however, your thoughts just spiraled. You thought about Maria again still questioning why her husband called you. The way he said those words just haunted you. There were also things that you hadn't mentioned to anyone yet.

The day started out like any other, well you had only been there for a week but things soon you realized there was going to be a daily routine of things. You grabbed your coffee before heading into the workplace. You greeted everyone on the first floor before going to the second floor where you worked. You sat at your desk and realized the desk to your right was empty, it was Maria’s desk. You indistinctly picked up the phone on the desk and dialed Maria’s landline. It took awhile for her to pick up, but then her husband,Frank, picked up which surprised you.

“Maria can’t come to work today,she’s sick”,he said it in such an exasperated tone,even at the time it made you feel uneasy.

“Is something wrong”, you asked him obviously worried about Maria.

“Oh no she’s fine, she uhh just needs some rest”

“Can I come see her after work?”

“Hmm we’ll have to see about that”

“Well just tell her I said-”, you were cut off as he hung up.

The rest of the day went by as usual, you receiving calls for clients that may be interested in investing in the company. You were about to get up and use the bathroom when everyone heard a scream from the upper level and the sound of glass shattering.

You got up from your desk noticing everyone else had gone silent looking towards the door. The silence was eerie and unnerved you. You heard the sound of something slamming against the door. Nobody moved, not even you, everyone just stood very still. Mark,whose desk was next to yours, got up and walked toward the door. He hesitated for a moment but then opened the door. Not a single soul could have guessed what happened next. A figure stood at the door groaning. Mark reached out towards it, big mistake. It quickly latched onto Mark's neck biting him in the jugular. Marked screamed in pain before falling to the ground, dead. The next moments felt like a blur.

Everyone stood up screaming and started to bolt towards the door that went to the lower level. You got up too rushing towards the door before getting shoved to the ground. Soon everyone was trampling you. Every time you tried getting up you were immediately trampled. After getting stomped on many times you were finally able to get up until a man who wore a mask grabbed your head and slammed it against your desk. You realized this action was very deliberate as you fell to the ground stumbling to the floor, your head in obvious pain. You looked towards the man with tears in your eyes. He then grabbed your neck and pulled out a syringe.

“This is the last thing she would have wanted”,he looked down at you sorrowfully, something about his voice sounded familiar, ”be thankful i’m doing this' ',he then looked you dead in the eyes. He waited a moment before stabbing the syringe deep into your neck. He injected something into you but you had no idea what it was. He let go of you while you fell to the ground gasping for air. You tried reaching out towards him pleading for him to help you.

“I didn’t want to be a part in all this”,he said rejecting your pleas for help,“I’m sorry you're going to live through all this but I promised I would fulfill her wishes and this was one of them,please do her a favor and live through all this”,he said with a sad smile.

Your vision started to haze and blur and become fuzzy. You became dizzy and tried to stand but fell to your knees. You looked up to him, trying to form a sentence but unable to. You had tears in your eyes confused by this whole interaction.

“Consider what I gave you a gift, the only of its kind”,he had tears forming in his eyes,”It was meant for her,but she's gone now”, he then got up to walk away from you.

“P-Please”,you begged him.He walked back towards you the final time you would see the man he then grabbed you by the shoulders looking you straight into the eyes.

“These are the last words she wanted me to give you”, he said taking a breath,”don't get left behind”, he then dropped you to the floor as you slowly lost consciousness. You saw the man get up and walk towards the door, the one where Mark died. He took off his mask revealing very brown hair. He exits and as the doors close you slowly close your eyes passing out. 

***********************************************************************************************

You woke up with a start as the sound of thunder broke you from your slumber. The moon barely illuminated the office. A phone was off the hook and you could clearly hear it. You got up slowly realizing the horror that happened. You put your hands to your mouth desperately trying not to scream. You stood up very slowly noticing all the chairs pushed on the ground. The fact that you were the only one in the room scared you the most. Ever since you were a kid just made your mind race and heart pump. You didn't know why this was but it just happened and constantly woke your parents up as you would cry. 

They quickly realized that you wouldn’t cry if you had a blanket, well a special blanket. If you had that thing wrapped around you like a cacoon you would never cry.It made you feel protected and safe so your parents officially dubbed it the “safety blanket”. Your parents teased you as you got older about still using it but you didn't care. Yeah it isn't soft anymore and it was ripping at the seams you just didn't care. This definitely got older as you didnt use it as much but that wasn't until college. You wished that you could just wrap yourself in it escaping the world but alas it was in your apartment. 

You snapped out of your delirium and began to quietly walk towards the door to the lower level until you felt something under your shoe. You looked down to discover the syringe that the mysterious man stabbed into your neck. You quickly grabbed it and shoved it into your pocket. You don't know why but something told you to grab it and take it. You continued walking towards the door when your shoe stepped onto another thing but it sounded more fleshy. You looked down to see a hand and a pool of blood. You screamed and scanned the body to recognize who it was,Mark. You sneakily walked around his body that played in the middle of the room which you questioned why but didn't want to find out. You got to the door to the lower level.

You placed an ear to the door and heard the sound of groaning. You cursed under your breath and gritted your teeth. You had 2 options, rush down the stairs and face whatever those things were or go up the stairs and hide but you had a feeling that they were up there as well. You wanted to get out as soon as possible so you went with the more risky option. You took a deep breath and opened the door quickly. You saw at least five walking up the stairs towards you. You hoped for at least 1 but this might be a problem. Luckily they were slow but this wasn’t going to be easy. The stairs did spiral down meaning there was a space you could jump down but it could be painful. You could rush past them but risk getting bit. 

“This is going to hurt like a bitch”, you said out loud to yourself and started to climb over the railing.

It wasn't a long way down but yeah it was going to hurt like a bitch. You flipped your self over as you didnt want to jump from the railing but instead drop from it. You dangled for a while fearing the drop. You held your breath and counted to 3 in your head. One...Two…..Three! You then let go feeling the air push you as you fell. It surprisingly felt like a long time before you hit the ground. You looked back at the monsters with their decaying flesh and blood staining their clothes. You then hit the floor and attempted to land on your feet normally but you couldn't position your right ankle in time causing you to land on it sideways.

“Fuck!”,you hissed through your teeth before realizing you were on the first floor now. You tried to stand up but like you predicted your ankle did hurt like a bitch so you opted to just crawl instead. You were at the lobby now saw two men with guns. They noticed you and one of them ran over towards you.

“Are you ok?”,He said with a thick russian accent while you just nodded at him fighting back tears as your ankle was in ridiculous pain. You just kinda latched onto him while he tried to calm you down.

“Everything will be fine, you are safe”,He said patting your back,”We need to get her to the subway”,he said to the others.

“Is she infected?”, one of the others asked the man then began to examine your body checking for something.

“She is fine, I see no bite mark”,He said nodding towards the others,”can you walk?”, he asked you.

“My ankle it-”, you couldn't finish as a wave of pain flowed through your body causing you to scream in pain.

“She needs assistance, Nikolai help her to the subway”, the man you assumed to be Nikolai walked over to you rolling his eyes. He eyed you up and down eventually looking down at your ankle. “What is your name”,nikolai asked you

“(Y/N (L/N)”, as you said your name his eyes widened and he cracked a smile. 

“She’s dead weight for us just leave her here” Nikolai said to the man that had called him over.

“Our duty is to evacuate civilians nikolai, you know this”

“Yes but she is too injured and could waste our medical supplies”, he said walking towards the man and whispering something into his ear that you clearly heard, ”She’s also on the list”.

He backed up after he heard those words while Nikolai just smiled. You could tell he was conflicted at his decision. You looked at him pleading at him to help you.

“I’m-i’m sorry”, he said, turning to look away from you and pulling out a walkie talkie, “all civilians evacuated from this area returning to the subway, he said in a defeated voice.

“Wait, you're just going to leave me here with those things!”,you yelled at them,“you said that you’re here to rescue civilians!”

They looked back to you, Nikolai smiled while the other man looked down at his feet.

“Goodbye dead weight”, Nikolai said exiting the building

You looked at the other man with a look of desperation in your eyes, “please help me”

He looked at you one final time and said, “Good luck”, before he walked towards the door.

“Wait help me”, you pleaded, “please just help, please help me,help me!’, you remember how your words of desperation echoed through the air of the building as he exited through the door.

You snapped back into reality after you heard Marvin groan in pain. Tears formed in your eyes as you remembered those events,you could see them so clearly. You reached in your pocket just to put your hands in as they were cold when you felt something. You pulled out the object to realize it was the syringe. Though you noticed a detail that you hadn't noticed before. The logo of a shady pharmaceutical company you knew too well….Umbrella.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so mysterious what could this mean...hmmmmm


	5. Something in common

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this took way longer to write than I initially thought but here it is. I went down weird smut filled journey and I'm back now and may hopefully get a new chapter out in a few days if I can get my homework done (because thats still a thing). Anyways hope you enjoy. :)
> 
> Also, Claire is in this chapter yay
> 
> may also be a few mistakes just a heads up.
> 
> also if its a bolded italic thing its your inner thoughts.

You stared at the syringe for what felt like an eternity. Many said that Umbrella itself was just a front and they actually made bioweapons to sell to the military, you remember hearing about after the arklay mountains incident. You had found a radio when you were wandering around that had mentioned many things about Umbrella and that they may be responsible for whatever was happening in Racoon city. Many still didn’t really know what was happening inside Raccoon city. Your hands began to tremble as the syringe shook in your hand. You looked at it more closely looking for clues on what it was. All it had was the umbrella logo and had a green circle on it with the letter v under it. You had no clue what this was or what it could do. If it was a blessing or a curse you had no way of telling, you just had to hope for the best. Your thoughts were interrupted by what sounded like footsteps in which you stuffed the syringe back into your pockets. You didn’t know if it was Leon or not so you kept your guard up. 

“(Y/N), I found some supplies that could help-”, he cut himself after he noticed you’d been crying, “hey are you ok?”, he asked you 

“Oh yeah I’m uhh fine, I was just thinking about things”, you said looking down sadly 

“Was it about Maria?”, he looked at you still with immense guilt.

“Oh no it was about what happened on the day...the day raccoon city became this hellhole”

“Oh”, he said sadly, “well I found you some herbs”, he smiled at you. He then walked towards you and bent down on his knee and gently grabbed your foot. 

“This may hurt a little bit because i’m probably going to have to touch the bruise, he said nervously, “if it hurts to much just tell me”

“It can’t hurt as bad as it already”, you said smiling at him, “besides I’m a pretty tough cookie”

Leon nodded and grabbed out some bandages before grabbing the herbs and grinding them up and placing them on some of the bandages. You quickly realized what Leon was doing.

“You're making it into a poultice aren’t you?”

“Huh?” He looked up at you confused, “yeah I learned it in first aid training at the academy”

“Oh um my mom.. before she met my dad used to be a nurse, after my parents got married they moved away into the country where they took up that lifestyle”, you said reminiscing about your parents, “they were to far away from any hospital so my mom just helped my dad with farm life, she did know some herbal remedies though” 

“So I take it you're not from this neck of the woods huh?”he said, starting to wrap the bandages around your ankle.

“Nope I grew up in a county not really that far from here, I just moved here about 2 months ago before all this happened, I had recently gotten hired as a phone operator”

“A phone operator?”, Leon looked at you as if he were about to laugh

“Oh haha it’s not like I wanted the job, I wanted to be a nurse kinda like my mom, help people or something like that, I guess”

“I guess I can relate, I joined the force to protect and serve, I guess that might never happen”

“Hey, if we ever get out of here i’m sure you can work for another department”, you said smiling at him, “besides I think you're a pretty good co-”, You didn't finish your sentence because of the stinging sensation and pressure on your ankle causing you to grimace making your head reel back while you shut your eyes.

“Sorry”, Leon flinched by your reaction

“It's fine”, you gritted through your teeth, “itll feel better when you're finished”, you said, staring at him urging him to continue wrapping up your ankle. He continued to grimace and your leg strained trying to not kick Leon in the face. Your fingers dug into your legs and teeth still gritting.

“That should be good”, he said making sure you were ok

“Great”, you huffed out still recovering from the the strange burning sensation you had just felt, “I don't think it was supposed to hurt like that” 

“Well did add some first aid spray to it”, Leon said rubbing his neck embarrassed, “are you ok?”

“Yeah I should be fine now, thanks”, you said getting up expecting your ankle to hurt way more than it actually did, “Huh that did work, thank you Mr Kennedy”, you smiled at him teasing him 

“Well all in a day's work I guess”, He said laughing, he quickly looked back to the statue in the middle of the station. “Guess it's back to work”.

“Hmmm,”, you looked at him confused at what he meant. 

“Oh umm before you got here, I was looking for these medallions for that statue over there”, he said point at it, “there’s apparently a secret way out if we find all three, I’ve found two we just need one more”

“I can help”, you said walking towards the statue, “it might be easier if there’s two of us”

“I don’t know, your ankle still is Hurt, I don’t wanna push you past your limits”

“Well I’m bored as hell and want something to do”, you pouted at him, “please let me help”

He hesitated for a moment before looking back at you, “fine you can come along but if I see you grimace even for a second I’m being you back, got it?”

“Yes sir”, you replied smiling at him, as you two prepared to go find the last medallion.

Leon handed you the shotgun again and scolded you not to waste too much ammo. The moonlight only added to the eerie atmosphere of the station. The sound of thunder caused you to jump and fall into Leon. 

“Sorry”, you yelp out, “just got spooked by the thunder”, you said laughing embarrassed. Leon just rolled his eyes. You two continued exploring, searching for the last medallion. Leon stopped causing you to run into him. 

“Leon what-”, he then shushed you, putting a finger to your lips. Everything was still for a moment until you heard a groan. Leon pulled out his gun and quickly fired. The zombie went down. Your face dropped as it reminded you of Maria but quickly snapped out of your thoughts and kept going. You were walking down a long hallway when you suddenly heard a helicopter crash.

“What the hell was that?”, you asked sheepishly towards Leon.

“I don’t know, wait here”, Leon went to check and quickly signaled you that it was safe. You walked over and saw the helicopter. You noticed the few sparks flying from it. You then noticed a pilot slumped over, your face grimaced due to his demise. You two were then startled by a woman's scream.

“Leon!”, Leon looked over towards a door that led outside, and quickly opened it, “Claire!, hold on I’ll be right there”

He quickly ran outside while you still stood in the hallway very confused and dumbfounded. you to go outside to find Leon talking to a woman.

“Claire, it’s so nice to see you”

“How’re you doing?, that helicopter just came out of nowhere”, you slowly walked down to see them and warn Leon as you saw the helicopter light on fire.

“Yeah i’m in one piece”

“i’m guessing you don't have a key in one of those fancy pockets?”, you interrupted their conversation by pretending to clear your throat, tapping your foot anxiously.

“Oh umm hi”, you said to the woman awkwardly with an even more awkward wave.

“So this uh (Y/N )'', Leon said to her, “I kind of saved her'', he said rubbing his neck embarrassed.

“I’m Claire, Claire Redfield”, she said to you with a smile

“(Y/N) (L/N), nice to meet you”, your conversation with her was interrupted by Leon.

“So how are you doing?”

“Oh you know just surviving”, Claire said leaning on the fence

“That's good”, Leon chuckled out,there was something about Claire that made Leon act a little differently, “any luck with your brother?”

“No not yet”, she said looking down at the ground 

“Claire don’t lose hope..i’m sure we’ll find him”, as he said that the helicopter exploded causing you to tense up.

“Dammit. You know what that means”, he said towards Claire 

“Yeah.. Dinner. Time.”, Claire said looking behind her noticing a zombie getting up.

“Claire, I think you should go”, Leon said to her as you just stood there feeling very out of place. 

“Don’t worry about me Leon, take care of yourself”, soon zombies were swarming the gates by Claire.

“You need to go, now!”Claire began to walk away and quickly turned around back towards you and Leon.

“Hey...Lets get through this”, She said to Leon then turned her eyes towards you, “All of us”, she then walked away from the gate and soon disappeared leaving just you and Leon.

“So uhh who was that, well I guess I should say how do you know her”, you asked him

“I’ll tell you later we should go”, he said leaving the gate and going back into the station, “come on” he said motioning you to come back inside.

You didn't know what it was the way he spoke to Claire but it made you feel something, you couldn’t describe it but the way he said those words made it feel like he cared about her, he hoped he felt the same way about you.

“(Y/N)!”, he shouted out you getting your attention, quickly tearing you away from your thoughts and quickly running back the stairs, he looked down at your ankle, “hey be easy its not fully healed yet”

“Yeah, yeah I know”, you said rolling your eyes heading back inside, “so where's that madallion you were talking about?”

“Well we still have to find it”,he said turning towards you, “it should be around here somewhere, we’ll just have to look for it”, he sighed out.

You two continued walking around the station looking for the medallion, Leon did explain a few things to you when he knew the area wasn't zombie infested. Most of the time it wasnt. Apparently he met Claire when he was heading to Raccoon City and needed to fuel up his car. After seeing a sheriff get killed he fought his way out as he described it and then met Claire. They drove into town together before getting seperated. That was the abridged version he gave you. You finally got to a room that had the medallion but it took you two a while to figure out a way to get out. Leon told you to stay back a few paces. Before throwing a grenade allowing you to finally get it. While you didn't mind the station you knew you couldn't stay here for long so a tiny part of you was excited.

“We just gotta put all three in the statue then we are out of here”, Leon said excitedly, “We just gotta figure out how we're going to get Marvin out of here”, your blood went cold when he said that. Leon said he was attacked by someone he considered a friend that had turned. Maybe Leon was a little too hopeful about this, you knew deep inside Marvin wasn't going to make it.

“Leon, h-”,you tried speaking words but you couldn't, your heart wouldn't let you tell Leon the truth. 

“Huh”, he looked back at you confused. Your heart was pumping hard and fast, you hoped he didn't hear you now what, what could you possibly say now.

“I’m just excited to finally get out of here”, you said to him with a shaky smile on your face. He could tell you were hiding something.

“Is something on your mind?”, he turned around and fully looked into your (E/C) eyes, his pretty blue eyes staring into your soul. Your heartbeat once again quickend causing you to sweat nervously. You never were a good liar. You thought of something that had been bugging you for a while.

“It's just my parents”, you said looking down at the ground, “I hope they're safe, and know I'm safe”, you put your hand over your heart and smiled softly thinking about them.

“Have you been able to contact them at all?”, he asked you sadly, you could tell Leon cared about your well being which made you happy. 

“No and i’m kind of glad I haven't”, you said looking up at him, “knowing them they would drive all the way down here to find me and the last thing I want is for them to get stuck in this mess”

“I’m sure they're fine, I knew nothing that had happened in this city til I got here”, his words made you feel a little better about everything, “let's go see how Marvin is doing”, he said smiling at you. Something about that smile made you feel safe.

You went back to the reception area and headed towards the statue. You noticed Marvin laying there looking very lifeless. 

**_Please not yet_ **

Leon placed the medallions into the statue and watched as it turned into a staircase, you were mesmerized by it. You looked over to Leon who looked very excited as he pushed the door open, he quickly turned back to Marvin. Your face dropped slightly. 

“Lutennent Branagh! Marvin!”, he said walking towards him, Marvin still wasn’t moving

**_Leon please don’t_ **

You reached for the shotgun Leon gave you , not pulling out but to be able to grab it if necessary.

“It’s time to go”, Leon was closer to him now he reached for him, “Hey Marvin”

Marvin immediately jumped up and growled causing you to flinch, Leon seemed unfazed. Marvin hasn't turned..yet. You put your back towards your side, no longer reaching for the shotgun. It hurt knowing he wasn’t going to make it. Marvin breathed heavily for a few moments.

“We need to get you to a hospital right now ,both you and (Y/N)”, Marvin looked up and saw your eyes realizing you knew what he was going to say, you simply nodded at him 

“No..no..I”, he stopped for a second, “Save yourselves”, he said standing up. Leon still tried to get Marvin to come with him.

“Come on, I’ve got you-” he cut off by Marvin

“GO!”, he yelled at Leon, you just stood there staring at the two of them.

“Look we can still make it out of here, if you give me-”, Leon was cut off and taken by surprise as Marvin pulled out his gun. 

“It’s too late”, Marvin said with a sadness in his voice . You placed a hand on Leons shoulder causing him to jump as you startled him a little.

“Leon we have to go”, you told him, looking him in the eyes, you pointed towards the secret exit, “come on”, he looked back towards Marvin.

“I tried Leon..but I couldn't stop it”, His voice was shaking slightly, “We can’t let this thing spread, it's on you now, both of you”, he said looking back at you, your eyes became wet as your vision blurred slightly from the tears forming in your eyes. You probably would have sobbed but you had been through enough that it didn’t faze you. You were used to death and getting left behind, you were numb to it now. 

“Listen to (Y/N), and just go!”, Leon finally gave in.

“I understand”, he said defeatedly, he stood for a moment before heading towards the statue. Marvin removed his bloody hand from his wound. 

“I’m sorry”, you whispered to him, “I wish I could of helped you”

He looked up at you and gave a sad smile, “just promise me you’ll look out for each other”

“We will, I promise”, you smiled at him one last time before joining Leon by the statue. The statue closed back up and you saw Leon Look back towards Marvin before the statue completely shut. You just stared forward. 

“I won’t let you down, Marvin”, Leon said to himself before continuing down the stairs.

“I guess we have a lot in common now”, you tried to joke but you could definitely tell Leon wasn’t up for your sense of humor right now, so you sulked down awkwardly realizing how much it hurt Leon to leave Marvin behind. It’s a tough lesson that always came back to haunt you, Not everyone can be saved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had to look up how they use green herbs for this chapter. So I have no clue if that section made sense lol.


	6. dangerous encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp its been awhile but here you go

  
  


You and Leon walked down the steps into a small room filled with books and other strange art pieces, Leon did tell you the station used to be an art museum. You looked over at Leon who still did look a little sad. 

“Hey are you ok?”, you asked him hoping he wouldn’t just ignore you, he was picking up supplies spread all around the room. 

“Yeah I just”, he stood there for a second clenching his fists, “I just wish I could have helped him”, you could hear the sorrow in his voice. 

“You can’t save everyone, no matter how much you wish you could, trust me I know that one all too well”, you said looking down and rubbing your shoulder. 

“Does it get easier?”, he asked looking at you, you couldn’t describe what the expression on his face was, a sense of uneasiness, hope, it was hard to tell.

“I uhhh”, you stood shocked at his sudden asking of it, you wanted to choose your words carefully. You’d only been through all this in a week, yet you were hardened by it. 

“It’s fine you don’t have to answer”, he said, turning away from you.

“No wait!”, your body just moved on its own and you grabbed his hand. You looked up at him seeing his blue eyes again with his blonde hair, you remembered how you were when he found you scared and panicked, when you freaked out about Maria he was there for you, he hadn’t left you behind. You remembered his calming heartbeat, his smile and overall kindness. Unlike everything that had happened to you Leon was pretty much the only good thing about this hellhole, and you weren’t about to leave him in the dust. 

“No it doesn't”, you said looking deep into his eyes, he saw how misty your eyes were, “you just get better at hiding your emotions sometimes”

He looked back at you, you had a soft smile on your face, he didn’t notice how pretty you were with your (H/C) hair and your (E/C) eyes, was this an awkward time, yes, yes it was, but it wasn’t just your looks but the way you held yourself, after everything you’ve been through both physically and mentally, you still kept your head up high. 

“And I’m not about to lose anyone else”, you said pushing a piece of hair out your face, “and that’s a promise”, you said looking up at him smiling.

“(Y/N) I-”, Leon looked at you shocked at your words, maybe you were stronger than he thought you were. People who knew you well always said you were loyal no matter what, even to the very end. 

“Come on let’s get going”, you said excitedly giving Leon a nice bubbly smile, he walked over still shocked by the sudden switch in personality. 

You wanted things to go back to normal desperately. You missed the old you, the one that was happy and cheerful no matter what, but that wasn’t going to happen until you got out. So why not try and be happy just for a little while. Leon got hints of what you were truly like. Maybe you did over do it a bit but it was something you were going to have to get used to. Leon smiled at you and followed you towards the doorway that led to an elevator. You two shuffled inside of it. 

Leon took a deep breath and pulled out his gun, motioning you to do the same thing, “we don’t know what’s down there”. You nodded at him pulling out your shotgun. Leon then pressed the button and the doors shut and down you two went. 

The door opened and Leon told you to wait as he cautiously stepped outside. He looked around for a moment before signaling you to follow him. 

You stepped out and were surprised and confused to where you were, obviously underground but something about it was strange. You followed Leon down a few stairs until you got to a place that looked like a boiler room. That’s when you heard someone or something walking around. You quickly held onto Leon’s arm, anxious at the sound.

“What the hell was that?”, you whispered 

“I don’t know, stay close”, he said towards you and he nodded back. You followed him further inside, still very confused at where you were at. You followed Leon until you two were blocked by a locker. You stepped back and allowed Leon to see if he can push it out of the way. Leon was able to move it out of the way but something surprised both of you.

A man, no monster, you couldn’t tell, jumped from the ceiling startling both you and Leon. Leon just stood there shocked however as you shrieked out of fear. You both just stood there for a moment before it slammed and grabbed Leon while it pushed you to the ground. You were dazed for a second before realizing Leon was being slammed against the floor over and over again. You quickly stumbled to your feet. About to ready your shotgun when the monster broke through the floor causing both it and Leon to fall through.

“Leon!”, you quickly yelled about to jump down when a quick jolt of pain from your ankle caused you to fall backwards. You looked down to see Leon trying to evade the monster as it chased him. Leon tried shooting at it but realized it wasn’t doing much. You wanted to jump down and help but that fall might definitely hurt your ankle if you weren’t careful. You knew you had to help Leon but how was going to be tricky, you didn’t have a lot of time. You noticed it’s eye on its arm.

“Leon, Shoot the eye on its arm”, you screamed at him still trying to find a way down there. You kept walking towards the hole that the monster left but immediately turned back around. You were basically pacing. You heard Leon groan in pain for a second. Your face went pale and your heart raced. You quickly looked back at the hole. 

“This is stupid and it’s gonna hurt”, you said to yourself preparing to jump down, last time it was a bigger drop so maybe it wouldn’t be as bad. You took a deep breath and jumped down trying your best to land on your left ankle first opposed to the right one. You were sort of sort of successful but the force that went on your right ankle was still enough to cause a quick bit of pain from it, you flinched for a moment before getting up to find Leon. You quickly found him and noticed he was cornered by the monster. 

“Hey you!”, you shouted at it, and in which it immediately turned around to face you. Leon looked at you and panicked at whatever you were about to do. You just stood there as it walked over to you slowly. Your breath hitched for a moment, as you hoped maybe Leon could get a good shot on it. 

You were about to grab your shotgun when it suddenly grabbed you by the head lifting you up. Panic spread throughout your body, the monster proceeding to crush your skull. You screamed out in pain trying to reach for the shotgun but were unable to. You felt it grip your head tighter and tighter, your breathing becoming very ragged and shallow. You started screaming even louder tears were streaming down your face. Your face is turning red. You wiggled around trying to get out of its grasp causing the syringe in your pocket to fall to the ground. 

It felt like forever as you just were in the air with your skull being crushed. You suddenly fell to the ground, very hard. You grabbed your head and curled yourself into a ball. It felt like your head was going to explode and your body felt like a noodle. You could barely move. You saw the syringe in front of you and slowly grabbed it, putting it back in your pocket. You heard many gunshots and curses from Leon. 

You laid down for a while, breathing in and out trying to regain your composure. You looked over to where Leon was and saw the monster start stumbling backwards and falling into the abyss. You tried getting up but quickly fell back down.

“Hey take it easy”, he said to you, “are you ok?”, he looked at you worriedly. You tried to smile at him but ended up crashing into him. You fell right into his lips, causing Leon to take a step back. It was a very awkward kiss. Leon forgot that physics still exists and watched you headbutt him. 

Well one thing Leon learned is that you had a very durable skull. He placed your head back against the railing so your head could be supported. Leon went out to look for more supplies while you dozed off and unconsciously remembered something.

  
  


_ You looked at the other kids playing on the playground. Laughing and screaming just having a very fun time. You wished you could do the same. You were shy, a little too shy, it had been about a month since you moved to a new school and were having no luck finding any friends. Most of the other kids ignored you when you tried talking to them. You just sat at the swing set alone, sadly swinging by yourself.  _

_ “Hey are you ok?” you jumped up startled at the voice, you looked over to see a girl with black hair and green eyes.  _

_ “Umm I uh”, you didn’t know what to say or who this girl was, she looked about a year older than you. _

_ “Well I’m Maria, Maria Cortez”, she said at you with a smile, “and this is Frank”, she then pointed at a boy behind her and he shyly smiled at you. _

_ “Hi”, he said with a shy wave _

_ “What’s your name?”, Maria asked looking at you” _

_ “(Y/N)”, you said very quietly. _

_ “Well it’s nice to meet you..hmmm how about we play tag together...all three of us” _

_ You then realized she was talking to you as well and awkwardly pointed at yourself to confirm she was talking to you. _

_ “Yep, how would you like to be friends with us?”, she asked you with a smile, you immediately jumped up excitedly and joined them walking towards the playground. That was the day you met Maria, your childhood best friend and her friend Frank. _

  
  


“(Y/N), hey can you hear me?”, your eyes fluttered open when you heard Leon’s voice. Your head still hurt like hell but besides that you were pretty ok.

“Yeah”, you groaned out, “my head still hurts like hell though”, you said bringing a hand to your forehead.

“Please don’t do that ever again”, he said and you quickly noticed the blush on his face.

“What are you blushing for?”, you asked more grumpily than you meant it to be.

“It’s just uhh you uhh”, he said awkwardly pointing at his lips.

“I have a cut?”, you questioned very naively tilting your head to the side slightly.

“No”, Leon gulped out, still pointing at his lips, he then started to make kissing noises and you immediately caught on. Leon did this so childishly it made you laugh for a minute then your face turned red.

“W-When”, you stuttered out, “h-how”

“Well you sort of just fell into my lips and it happened, if it makes you feel better you did accidentally headbutt me”

You still were embarrassed about the whole thing but you did laugh after the headbutt comment. 

“Can you get up?”he asked, offering a hand.

“Yeah”, you said, taking his hand getting up slowly.

“I think someone is watching us”, he said pointing to a ladder. Leon went first to check out the area above

“It’s safe, come on up”, he said as you climbed up the ladder very hastily. Leon helped pull you up. You looked around and noticed you were in a parking garage of sorts. You looked and saw the gate that led outside. Next the gate was a kiosk. Leon looked around to see if any doors were unlocked, sadly all of the doors were locked. You both walked over to the kiosk realizing it needs a key card.

“Damn we need a key card”, Leon said just then you two heard growling, you and Leon slowly turned around. Seeing a zombie dog. 

“You gotta be kidding me”, Leon said as the dog came rushing towards you two, Leon quickly shoved you out of the way as you slammed against the floor. The dog then pounced on Leon attacking him. You quickly got up looking at Leon who was now being attacked by the dog, he tried reaching for his gun but was unsuccessful. You were about to grab his gun when a bullet went through the dog's neck.

“Hey”, you heard a woman say, you and Leon both turned towards the voice and saw a shadowy figure.

“Who is that?”, Leon asked her. While you stayed silent 

“Stay sharp”, she said, just then the dog tried getting back up but Leon quickly reached for his gun and shot it again.

You instinctively put your hands in the air while Leon sat up and drew his gun. 

“Lower it”, she said to Leon before pulling something out of her coat, “FBI”, she then flashed a badge in both of your faces. 

Leon quickly put his gun down, “sorry...thank you”, he was cut off by the dog slowly getting up again, the woman shot it, finally killing it this time.

“For the help..”, Leon countunied.

“Surprised you two made it this far”, she said to the both of you, she looked at you, you still had your hands in the air, “you can put your arms down now”

“Sorry”, you said quietly and you quickly put your back at your sides. The woman began to walk away from the two of you. Leon quickly got up weakling towards her.

“FBI, huh, what’s going on here?”, he said to her 

“Sorry that information is classified”, she said behind her towards Leon, you caught up to the two of them.

“Where are you going?”, Leon asked the woman. She slowly turned back towards Leon.

“Do yourselves a favor; stop asking questions and get the hell out of here”, she said at him she then walked away.

“Hey where are you going?”, he yelled at her as she went through a door. You grabbed his hand, stopping him for a second. He looked at you confused.

“We don’t know who she is”,you whispered. You didn’t really trust her. Leon just turned back towards where she left. He sighed before walking around the garage seeing if anything was left there. You just followed him. You saw him digging through the trunk of a car. He stopped for a minute.

“(Y/N) can I ask you something?”, you just looked at him curiously.

"Y-yeah”, you gulped, you saw him hesitate for a second. He was trying his best to phrase his words.

‘“Why do you have a syringe in your pocket?”

  
  



End file.
